5 times Lydia said I love you
by yhcorb
Summary: 5 fois où Lydia a dit "Je t'aime" ... et la fois où Allison a finalement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. OS TRADUCTION.


**5 times Lydia said "I love you"**

**Synopsis** : 5 fois où Lydia a dit "Je t'aime" ... et la fois où Allison a finalement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**Info** : Cette OS est une traduction de celle de "santanico" sur le site _Archive of Our Own. (_lien original _ /works/864797)_ J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle est l'une de mes préférées. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review que je transmettrai à l'auteur.

Enjoy !

* * *

**I.**

- "_Allison, je t'aime ..._"

S'ensuit une critique. Allison sourit, presque peinée, et n'y répond pas. Elle avait apprécié le début … mais elles ont été interrompues de toute façon.

* * *

**II.**

Lydia effectue un gracieux tour sur elle-même devant l'un des miroirs gigantesques du magasin. Les chaussures (des Mary Janes marron foncés aux boucles argentées et talons de 8 cm) sont inhabituellement banales pour ses critères, pas assez hautes pour la rendre plus grande qu'Allison. Cette dernière est concentrée sur le bandage à la cheville de Lydia, qui passe inaperçu sauf si vous observez attentivement la jeune femme.

Ce qu'Allison fait toujours.

Lydia se retourne, les mains sur les hanches.

- _Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Allison s'enfonce dans le fauteuil dos au mur et jette un regard aux alentours, ne reconnaissant personne parmi ceux fouillant les articles soldés et les robes hors de prix.

- _Les chaussures ? Je les aime bien, elles sont jolies._

C'est au tour de Lydia de l'observer, ses yeux légèrement plissés et ses lèvres rouges pincées.

- _Tu vas bien ?_

Allison cligne rapidement des yeux et décroise nerveusement ses jambes. Il y a une note d'inquiétude dans la voix de Lydia qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude d'entendre. Ça n'atteint pas ce stade de préoccupation normalement.

- _Ouais, je vais bie_n, répond-elle mal à l'aise.

Elle ne sait plus comment paraître décontractée et manque de confiance peu importe ce qu'elle fait, de sa façon de s'asseoir au bouclage de ses cheveux. Elle replace une mèche derrière son oreille et hausse les épaules, jouant la nonchalance. Mais elle peut dire au regard de Lydia que celle-ci ne la croit pas un seul instant. Malgré tout, elle maintient les apparences.

- _Arrête de me regarder comme ça !_ Dit-elle en riant. _Tu vas acheter ces chaussures ou pas ?_ Lydia secoue la tête et ses cheveux retombent en cascade sur ses épaules.

- _Pas celles là. Mais je veux que tu les essayes._ Allison s'esclaffe, surprise.

- _Tu rigoles ? Tu es celle qui aime les talons._ Lydia s'assoit (un peu trop près du fauteuil à son goût), les enlève et les pose près de ses pieds.

- _Et on fait la même taille donc tu pourras toujours me les prêter._

- _D'accord, je les essaye. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je les achète._

Lydia lève les yeux au ciel en rejetant la tête en arrière. «_Essaye les. Parce que je t'aime_ ».

Elle rit et entreprend de retirer ses bottes.

* * *

**III.**

- _Yoga ?_

- _Ce n'est pas si incroyable que ça._

Allison croise les bras, ce qui lui vaut un « regard-de-la-mort » de la part de Lydia qui se renfrogne pour lui signifier « Pourquoi diable croises-tu les bras ?». Devant la réaction de la rousse, un sourire fait son chemin sur ses lèvres et, rejetant la tête en arrière, soupire et se décontracte.

Quand elle regarde de nouveau Lydia, elle remarque que, malgré son air renfrogné, celle-ci semble sûre et totalement confiante. Elle sait que comme d'habitude Allison cédera.

Ce n'est pas qu'Allison suit aveuglement Lydia dans tous ses choix. Elle est consciente que, d'une certaine manière, il pourrait sembler y avoir une inégalité de pouvoirs entre elles. Mais Allison est heureuse ainsi et elle sait que Lydia aussi. Il n' a rien à dire et il n'y a rien à changer. Car Allison aime comment Lydia sourit, sa manière de prendre des décisions, sa façon d'être tout et bien plus à la fois.

Et d'un autre côté, il y a cette part d'elle dont l'unique but est de protéger Lydia.

C'est compliqué.

- _Hé, Allison ?_

Elles sont assises à la cafeteria, où elles ont suivi le reste de leur classe après la sonnerie. Allison fait un rapide tour d'horizon de la pièce, remarquant à l'opposé Stiles traîner Scott vers la sortie. Quand elle concentre son regard de nouveau sur Lydia, cette dernière, mi-souriante, hausse parfaitement un sourcil inquisiteur.

- _Quoi ?_ Secouant ses épaules, elle réajuste son ton. _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

Lydia se penche sur la table et saisit son bras qui s'étendait vers sa briquette de lait. Elles se figent toutes les deux, complètement immobiles pendant un moment, Allison fixant Lydia qui la fixe en retour.

- _Je t'aime. Maintenant mange._ Allison s'esclaffe et secoue la tête.

- _Qui es-tu, mon père ?_

Leurs regards s'accrochent, sourcillant au même moment, probablement pour des raisons différentes. Lydia répète plus doucement : "_Mange, c'est tout_."

* * *

**IV.**

5 longueurs. Plus que 5 longueurs et elle fera une pause. C'est un bon plan.

Allison ne remarque l'arrivée de Lydia à la piscine que lors de sa huitième longueur, quand en reprenant sa respiration elle aperçoit du coin de l'œil sa chevelure orangée. Elle n'y prête pas plus d'attention et finit sa neuvième longueur, puis sa dixième. La légère tension dans ses muscles quand elle remonte l'échelle lui donne toujours l'impression du devoir accompli.

Elle retire ses lunettes de natation afin de vérifier qu'il s'agisse bien de Lydia et, bien sûr, il s'agit de Lydia. Elle était plutôt sûre de ne pas s'être trompée.

- _Hey._

De sa chaise, Lydia lève les yeux. Elle porte un maillot de bain, mais pas l'un de ceux de l'école, et a posé sa jupe juste à côté d'elle. Elle brille de sa propre lumière. Quand Allison s'approche, elle sourit.

-_ Je t'ai regardé nager._  
_- Depuis combien de temps tu es là ?_ Demande-t-elle, incertaine de ce qu'elle peut faire en sa présence. Sans compté que la piscine scolaire est quasiment vide, excepté quelques étudiants s'amusant dans un coin de l'eau.

Ses cheveux gouttent et elle bénit la création des piscines couvertes et chauffées, ayant oublié sa serviette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Au lieu de répondre, Lydia lui tend sa propre serviette qui reposait sur sa chaise.

- _Tiens_.

Avec hésitation, Allison la prend et la déplie. Par principe, elle hésite à s'y envelopper.

**- **_Ne sois pas si troublée_ s'exclame Lydia en riant. _Je ne vais pas l'utiliser._

Doucement, elle frictionne ses cheveux avant de s'enrouler dans la serviette qu'elle enveloppe de ses propres bras.

- _Depuis quand … je veux dire, qu'est ce tu fais-ci ?_ Demande-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils face à son balbutiement.

- _Je suis venue t'encourager. Même si tu ne pouvais pas m'entendre. Tu veux t'asseoir ? Tu as l'air agitée. Tu es nerveuse ?_

- _Maintenant oui._ Elle rit et secoue la tête avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux mouillés. _Comment tu as su que je serai là ?_ ajoute-t-elle confuse. Elle hésite encore un instant et finir par s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle.

- _Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas décrochée. Et tu parlais de prendre un nouveau départ, de recommencer à nager. Je sais que c'était il y a longtemps mais nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps._

Un silence tendu suit, enfin tendu de son point de vue, avant que Lydia soupire et se redresse sur sa chaise.

- _Ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis là et tu es là. Profitons en._

- _Tu as raison._

Cette fois-ci le silence est paisible pour les deux. Et puis, sortie de nulle part, sans aucune raison, Lydia reprend la parole.

- _Je t'aime._

Allison sourit. Elle est confuse mais heureuse.

- _Je sais._

- _Bien._

* * *

**V.**

- _Mes parents sont de sortie. Et tu me dis que tu ne peux pas t'échapper de chez toi ?_

- _Hum .._ Allison rejette la tête en arrière, soupire, ferme les yeux un moment en se frottant la tête. _Je veux dire, c'est bon, je ne vais pas m'échapper._ Elle peut presque entendre Lydia sourciller. _Je pense que mon père .. s'en fiche._

- _Tu es sûre ?_ demande une Lydia à la fois inquiète et malicieuse. _En plus tu n'auras pas à passer par ma fenêtre._

- _Est ce que tes parents ne m'aiment pas ou quelque chose comme ça ?_ Elle réalise qu'elle a réfléchit tout haut et coince son téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille pour fouiller dans son armoire. Une soirée entre filles serait amusante, idéale pour ne plus penser à la mort qui les entoure. Ni à Scott.

Lydia n'est vraiment pas comme Scott.

Cette dernière s'esclaffe au bout du fil.

- _Et bien, tous les meurtres et ces trucs ont commencé quand tu es arrivée en ville, chérie. Ils l'ont remarqué. Ce sont peut-être les seuls mais …_

Elle sait que Lydia plaisante et elle se force à sourire. Parfois c'est difficile, mais Lydia finit toujours par dire quelque chose qui la fasse rire.

- _Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute._

- _Je le sais mais eux non. Même si tu sauves des gens. Ton père doit être fier._ Allison s'arrête, la main sur sa veste.

- _Merci._

- _Ouais, hé bien,_ reprend Lydia, _tu peux te dépêcher ? Je veux que tu arrives avant qu'il fasse noir._ Allison rit.

- _C'est toi le chef. Je serai là bientôt d'accord ?_

- _Bien._ Et Lydia raccroche.

Allison sourit en finissant de faire son sac et se précipite en bas. Son père n'est pas en cuisine, elle vérifie le garage mais il n'y est pas non plus. Soucieuse, elle retourne en cuisine où elle remarque enfin la note sur le réfrigérateur.

_Je suis sorti. Je reviens demain, je te vois après l'école. Bisous, papa._

Rapide gribouillage.

Elle soupire et remet la note sur le réfrigérateur, éteint les lumières puis verrouille les portes avant de monter en voiture.

La route jusque Lydia est comme d'habitude paisible, ce qui lui permet de ressasser les dernières semaines. Elle essaye de ne pas trop y réfléchir et la vue des lumières de la chambre de Lydia quand elle se gare est un réconfort. Il est presque dix-neuf heures et le soleil se couche.

Lydia l'accueille à la porte avec un sourire éclatant.

- _Tu as déjà mangé ?_

- _Non, non, pas encore. Il s'est avéré que mon père n'est pas là jusque demain donc …_

Elle s'interrompt quand elle remarque que Lydia la regarde. Elle se sent de plus en plus déconnectée de son père depuis la mort de sa mère et cela la blesse de le réaliser. Mais Lydia ne va pas la laisser y penser.

- _Bien j'ai commandé de la pizza._ Allison hausse les sourcils.

- _Vraiment ? Tu vas en manger ?_

- _Pourquoi pas ?_ demande Lydia en entraînant Allison dans la cuisine.

La maison de Lydia est grande et luxueuse. D'habitude Lydia lui ferait faire le tour puis elles riraient et parleraient de choses normales. Elle se mort la lèvre pour retenir la culpabilité montant en elle quand elle se remémore l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'avait pas parlé à Lydia des loups-garous, de Kate, de ses parents, de Scott, de Jackson et tout ce qui complique leurs vies. Il était tellement réconfortant d'avoir Lydia, qui était normale et intelligente, qui connaissait le latin et le latin archaïque comme si c'était un jeu pour enfants. Lydia, qui flirtait avec son père et lui apprenait à mieux appliquer du rouge à lèvres, à comment utiliser au mieux le mascara et les faux-cils, même si Allison n'en voyait pas l'utilité.

- _C'est juste que tu ne … laisses tomber._ Elle sort la vaisselle pendant que Lydia s'occupe de la pizza.

- _Je l'ai prise au fromage même si je n'étais pas sûre de ce que tu voulais. Il y a du Coca au frigo et tu sais où se trouve l'eau._

- _Merci._

Bien que la cuisine soit assez grande, elles se rentrent plusieurs fois dedans quand elles s'y activent. Elles mangent ensuite deux parts en silence, Lydia avec son Coca et Allison avec son eau.

- _Tu sembles être de bonne humeur_ remarque Allison en plaçant les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle avant de se laver les mains à l'évier.

- _Je suis de bonne humeur._

- _Comment ça se fait ?_

- _Tu es là._

...

A un moment de la nuit, la main de Lydia caresse délicatement Allison au niveau de la taille. Bien que ce soit plutôt léger, cela est suffisant pour la réveiller. Pendant un moment, elle regarde la pénombre, cherchant à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouve et est surprise quand elle sent la main de Lydia se poser sur sa hanche. Lydia a un lit « king size » dans lequel elles ont déjà dormi ensemble mais jamais aussi proche.

Quand ses yeux sont ajustés à l'obscurité, elle se retourne, doucement pour ne pas déranger Lydia toujours endormie. Elle semble toujours différente quand elles sont au lit, son maquillage retiré, ses cheveux en bataille tombant sur ses épaules.

Son visage est éclairé par la lumière de la lune elle semble étonnamment paisible dans son sommeil, ininterrompu pour une fois par des cauchemars.

Allison ne réfléchit pas au mouvement de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle se pose sur son visage. Un silence quasi-total règne quelque temps dans l'obscurité, seulement troublé par le hululement d'un hibou et la brise glaciale contre la fenêtre mi-ouverte.

Lydia ouvre les yeux, mais sa respiration reste régulière et inchangée. Allison elle ne bouge pas sa main. Elles continuent simplement de se regarder.

- _Lydia ..._

- _Oui ?_

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire … quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes ?_

Un léger sourire se forme sur le visage de la rousse alors qu'elle ferme les yeux à nouveau et laisse échapper une bouffée d'air.

- _Ce n'est pas évident ?_

- _A part ce qui est évident._

Allison tente de calmer l'impatience dans sa voix, retirant sa main de la joue de Lydia.

- _Ça veut dire que j'attends que tu m'embrasses._

- _Quoi ?_

- _Tu m'as entendu ?_

- _Je veux dire, pourquoi tu attends ?_

Lydia ferme les yeux et rit doucement.

- _Je ne voulais pas que tu te méprennes._

- _Ok._

- _Ok ?_

- _Dis le encore._

Lydia ouvre les yeux et il est évident qu'elle questionne silencieusement Allison. Elles sont toujours allongées l'une à côté de l'autre … mais cela ne peut rien signifier. Cependant sa main est toujours sur sa taille et celle d'Allison sur sa joue.

- _Je t'aime._

Allison sourit et glisse sa main jusque sa hanche, l'attirant plus près. Elles se rencontrent au milieu et Allison ferme les yeux pour leur premier baiser.

* * *

**Note de fin :**  
Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Si vous maîtrisez l'anglais n'hésitez pas à la lire en VO, c'est toujours mieux qu'une traduction.  
A bientôt pour d'autres écrits,  
Yhcorb


End file.
